Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 58-67
Note After August 8th ::????CODE on CYPHER BOOK by 'Liddell'/Lutwidge???? :"Worley Winery = "Subsidiary or (Ryan) industries?" :::(who's Worley??) Liddell = Lutwidge = Lewis....... (pseudonym-Same man!) :''-Yawn not , Darer - and wander nary! - Be warned'' :and ready - Dawns ray nears! will my wand err? :Nay! - Read now and be wary! -'' ''AADENNRRwy -> Andrew Ryan! (was Lutwidge obsessed?) *''Lutwidge obsessed with Ryan'' *''Ryan = Rapture?'' :::(Built/founded?) *''Lutwidge Sought Rapture'' :::true Rapture' - final message'' ::::::see monthly underground (June iss.) *''Lutwidge Disappears Sept 1958'' :::DID HE FIND IT??? ::::''- Where??? -'' (picture of Jones Beach) ::Lutwidge leads to -> Ryan ::Ryan leads to -> Rapture ::Rapture leads to -> Cindy!!! I will find my daughter THIS IS THE WAY!!!! The WAY to "Rapture" Note 08/08 I don't know what I expected to find on the Beach. In the end, it was prosaic... just the detritus of a city. Trash washed in with the tides. But it's from the City I've been seeking - and in that sense, it's miraculous. It's PROOF that "Rapture" is real. And that it may be the best kept secret in the history of humankind. The new evidence suggests a few things: *"Ryan Industries" - on wine bottle label :Andrew Ryan? (aka Warden Yarn, A. Rianofski, :etc. :Lutwidge's business partner?) *RAPTURE = Warden Yarn / Andrew Ryan's "North Atlantic :project?" *What if: Ryan financed building this city? *Lutwidge was contracted to provide materials/supplies? *The only question is... WHERE IS IT? * All evidence points to "THE FROZEN TRIANGLE" - BUT: :WHERE? :It's a big ocean! Over 130,000 sq. miles ::inside Rede's points. :COULD "RAPTURE" BE: ::- An undiscovered "new" island? (ala Surtsey?) ::- Floating natural mass? (Iceberg?) ::- A man-made structure? (Artificial island?) Note, 8/11/68 08/11 2:53 AM Despite best efforts, can't sleep. Mind keeps spinning... trying to fit all the pieces together. *WHO WAS/IS "THE TRAVELER?" :What was She/It up to last Spring-Fall? *Traveler is from "Rapture?" **Is armor/diving suit Rapture technology? **Is she a 'soldier' on a mission? or lone actor? *Why was she 'harvesting' our daughters? **Something happened in Rapture **She is trying to repopulate?? Incredibly frustrating. Feel like I've achieved a major breakthrough - but the next step is unclear. My mad, elusive guide Orrin Lutwidge led me down this rabbit hole... but no clear path forward. This METAL BOX just sits here taunting me. Suspect there's another level to it. I've tried everything I can think to open it. And YET it just sits there - WAITING. (And why does it have that SPEAKER?) ::::::microphone maybe??? ↑' Can't help but feel the KEY is sitting here- under my nose. Note about the Jewelry Box ::FROM THE JEWELRY BOX: :You have unlocked the treasures :of the Empress but in the unbinding :of the lock, you have also found the :key. '<- DOES HE MEAN WHAT I THINK?' ::::::A WAY TO REOPEN THE'' :::::::"METAL BOX?" :For the key points to the sea where :the grandest treasure waits. But the :sea has its own strange song. :If you find yourself stranded upon :the shore with the evidence you long :have sought yet unable to advance - :then listen well and take notes. :This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, One Other :Lolling in drunken ecstasy upon :the way to Rapture. <- on the ocean... ::::::which makes OOL a :::::::"Drunken Sailor!" ::- ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE - :Is ONE PUZZLE a KEY to the other? ::JEWELRY BOX unlocks next level :::of METAL BOX ??? Phronima Notes "When in Rapture's depths..." When in Rapture :::::::::::you could look :::::::::::through a window and ::"Through a pane of glass" SEE this creature? :FOUR EYES? JANOS JANUS :Roman God - sees '' : in 2 directions'' Ideas - hyper wide :::ideas = eyes Greeks say: ::Feet = pod PODA ::either side = bi? Amphi amphipod? "I camouflage myself by showing what's inside." :::::::INVISIBILITY :::::::::for survival? English ma'am. ::lug a carriage that I cram: ::shrug (crustacean? See 'Nayland Fitch's "wee invisible shrimp!") :::::::English carriage??? ::SQUIRTS -> sea squirts??? Pram? ::::::(or salps) ::Now if you learn my name, ::you'll know how deep to sink; ::Seek where Rapture lies. ::I wait upon its brink. ::::^'' :DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK???'' See Also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts